


Tristan After Dentist

by enbied



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M, medical/surgical!!!! needles and blood content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied





	Tristan After Dentist

“Tris, you’re going to be fine.  They put numbing cream on before they jab you.”

“Then why do they have to jab me?” he whined, burrowing his face into the brunet's chest.  The dentist’s waiting room was cold and bare, and the dreary smells of bleach and tooth dust maliciously filled the air.

“Come on. One last kiss while you can still feel your mouth.”

The soon-to-be-patient lifted his head so the two could share a slow, deep kiss.  Tristan then hummed and withdrew, a look of serenity now painted across his face.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“I just get lost in you.  It's weird; it’s like… the anxiety goes all dim when you kiss me.”

Miles took that as a sign to lean in again, but he's distracted by a silvery voice calling for ‘Milligan’.  Tristan’s head snapped over to the nurse.  He bit his lip and turned back to Miles.

“In case I don’t make it, I want you to know I love you and I’ve been secretly mixing some of my conditioner into yours.”

“Shut up; you’ll be fine.”  Miles grinned and gave Tristan a gentle shove toward the dentist’s office.

 

 

* * *

When Tristan returned several hours later, Miles was in the same seat as before, but with textbooks and worksheets scattered around the adjacent chairs.  There were far more patrons in the room than there were, but none had settled next to Miles, indicating that he had probably been engrossed in the work for some time.

The same nurse that had earlier led Tristan away had steered him back to the waiting room.

“All done!  Now, Miles, he’ll be a bit loopy for a few hours.  You’ll need to watch that he doesn’t touch his mouth and switch out his gauze every half hour.”

“I can do that,” he smiled, already amused by his boyfriend’s wide eyed incoherent mumbling.

“Wonderful.  Here are his pain meds and instructions, no straws or solid foods for a few days.  Any problems, just call us.”

“For sure, thank you.  Okay buddy, let’s get you home,” Miles laughed, trying to steady his swaying boyfriend while juggling the various possessions he had accumulated.

“I ’on’t wamma go home.  I wamma have fekf wif you righ’ here, righ’ mow!”

Everyone in the waiting room turned just in time to see Miles turn bright pink as Tristan smashed his numb face into Miles’ jaw, almost knocking him over.  As the blond began to giggle mindlessly, Miles tugged him toward the door, eager to escape the uncomfortable stares.

“I don’t think we’ll be doing any of that for a while.”

* * *

On the drive back to Tristan’s house, he was utterly entranced by snapchatting videos to his friends.  Topics included his devastation at not receiving his teeth at the end of the surgery, being unable to feel his mouth, and his hair, which at the time was really not all that spectacular.

“My hair, ith _amathing_.  Ca’ you thee it?  Milthe, ca’ you thee my hair?”

“I - I’m driving, Tris.”

“No, you gaha look a’ my hair righ’ mow!”

Miles glanced into the rear view mirror at him, not actually managing to catch a glimpse of his hair at all.  “Yeah, wow, it’s really great!”  He faked enthusiasm for the benefit of his spaced-out boyfriend.

“Wha are you thaying?  Ith my hair not alwayv thith good?”

“No, y-your hair’s gorgeous babe.”

“You don’ think I’m hot!  You think I’m ugthy!”  Tristan’s lip quivered and he began to cry.

“Tris, you’re on drugs.  You are _actually_ on drugs.”

“You don’t love me.  You don’t love meeeeeee.”

Even though Miles knew it was just Tristan’s scattered brain talking, the words still tugged at his heart.  He pulled over and removed his seatbelt to give Tristan a tight hug and wipe away his tears.

“I do love you, Tris.  And you _are_ hot.  You’re irresistible!  I love you so much, I’m even going to change the gross gauze in your gross mouth every half hour for the whole day!”

“Mgnnnthh.”

“Huh?”

“Trrr.”

Miles was so enamoured of his adorable loopy boyfriend at that moment that his soft laughter practically reverberated with affection in a way that would otherwise have completely warmed the blond’s heart.

“I can’t understand you, Tris.  Say it again.”

“Wn thhhhlp.”

“You want to go to sleep?”

Tristan just nodded and closed his eyes.  Miles waited a minute until he was sure Tristan was asleep, then withdrew his arms to continue driving.  He could tell it was going to be a long and amusing day.


End file.
